Love in the first degree
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Song fic. DL Fluffiness. This is my take on Danny's thoughts during Snow day First second and third season spoilers.


_**A/n so my horoscope said that today was a good day for expression through words. So that's my excuse for this piece of fluff. Also I was inspired by the song "Love in the first degree by Alabama, my favorite country group.**_

_**Spoilers for the first season Episode Till death do us part, for the second year episode, Zoo York and others. **_

_I once thought of love as a prison, a place I didn't want to be.  
So long ago I made a decision to be footloose and fancy free.  
But you came I was so tempted to gamble on love just one time.  
I never thought I would get caught.  
It seemed like the perfect crime._

_  
Baby, you left me defenseless.  
I've only got one plea.  
Lock me away inside of your love and throw away the key.  
I'm guilty of love in the first degree. _

I thought it would be so simple, like a thousand times before.  
I'd take what I wanted and just walk away, but I never made it to the door.  
Now babe, I'm not beggin' for mercy.  
Go ahead and throw the book at me.  
If lovin' you's a crime, I know that I'm as guilty as a man can be.

_Baby, you left me defenseless.  
I've only got one plea.  
Lock me away inside of your love and throw away the key.  
I'm guilty of love in the first degree.  
_

He felt the sun on the side of his face pulling him out of his dreams of her. He blinked a couple of times and opened his eyes. The room was blurred and had a dream like quality, and for just one moment, he thought he was still dreaming. Then he felt the weight of her body pressed against him, keeping him warmer then the golden rays of sunlight filtering through the window. He barely heard the scream of a distant siren as he turned to look at her. He had to be sure it wasn't a dream.

She was there. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. He was so giddy with the memories of the night before, that he couldn't resist poking her button nose. He felt a small tinge of irritation, when she brushed off the touch of his hand like he was an annoying fly or something. Then she opened those incredible eyes, a man could drown in those eyes and die happy. She smiled up at him and he wondered how he could ever wake up without her there for the rest of his life.

He promised to wake her up for her shift and she told him she'd had her own dreams, that she'd awoken and he was gone, after leaving her a note.

The half buried bad boy in him couldn't resist an opening like that, so he'd said "Why would I go, this is my place."

He tried so hard not to laugh, but in the end he had, and she'd put him in his place with "I was hoping for a better answer."

"Just kidding," He'd responded "I'm glad this happened." He was more then glad, he'd never been happier in his life, and he felt the player in his heart go down for one last time, and was silent.

When he was sure she was asleep he'd slipped away from her and headed for the shower. So many thoughts began to crowd his head. He remembered as if it were yesterday when he and Mac had processed the scene of a bride poisoned at her wedding.

_Mac had said, "It could happen to you, y'know."_

_He'd responded with genuine disbelief, "What… marriage?"_

"_No… love," Mac had said._

_He'd shot back, "Don't say that Mac, it's not funny."_

Ok… so he'd been a damned fool, he thought as he entered the hot water. He'd been such a fool, he'd nearly chased off the best thing that ever happened to him. He'd thought it was hilarious the way Montana had kissed up to Mac, being all respectful and calling him sir. She made him pay for that piece of advice. Even thought he'd never admit it he admired the hell out of her for doing it.

She resisted his charm for a long time, longer then anyone else ever had, except the maybe Aiden. Aiden had been different though, she'd been his best friend, if a player could have a female best friend. Now Lindsay was his best friend and his lover, he couldn't figure out how had it happened?

He left the shower, dried off, and went back to his room to dress. She was still sleeping when he went out to the living room, and he made up his mind to let her sleep. He kissed her and went to write her a note. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him. Unfortunately Mac was pissed at him, but that was okay. He spent the drive from the crime lab to Brooklyn reliving the night before, he still couldn't believe that he'd bet against her _again. _He hadn't minded pay off though; it had been the most erotic, intimate, loving experience of his life.

_Note to self give Lindsay the Benjamin you owe her, she deserves it for putting up with your attitude for two years._

He entered the warehouse and it all went to hell, he knew something wasn't right, but he'd been to slow when Adam shouted at him. When he tried to get help they'd broken at least three of his fingers. Then pain had been worse then anything he'd experienced. He'd felt for a moment, irritation at himself for getting into this mess, then he'd thanked what ever power there was that ran the universe, that he'd let her sleep. He would let them kill him before he'd let anyone hurt her.

He made himself keep her face in front of his eyes when he used his shield and a make-shift bandage to pop the bones of his fingers back into place. The pain was his entire world in that moment, but somehow her face in his mind made it bearable, made it possible for him to do what he had to do to get himself and Adam out of this alive.

He'd felt fear, not only for his life, because he didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he'd done it anyway, he'd used himself as a diversion so Adam could get the sulfuric acid from his kit.

He'd felt a savage glee when he'd been able to dump it into the face of one of the men. It was all over so fast, he taken them both out, and then she was there, giving him her shoulder to support the legs that hardly held him. She had apologized to him for all of it and he'd been amazed, after all he was the one to make the decision to trade shifts.

She helped him to the waiting bus and refused to let go of him till the medics let her climb in and ride with him. His glasses were gone so her face was blurred and she resembled an angel. She looked like she had that morning, and he realized that it was over. She might as well put the cuffs on him now and throw away the key. He'd been sentenced to a life time with her at his side.

"I love you Montana," he whispered.

"I love you too, Messer.


End file.
